Mini Kenshin
by wined-16
Summary: Porque...para cada samurai siempre debe haber un mini de el mismo...oneshot...lean y dejen review! x3! please!


hey hey soy yo again traigo ooootro oneshot esta vez de Rouroni Kenshin

esper que les guste

disclaimer: los personajes de "Rouroni Kenshin" no son mios son de su respectivo creador...(que no se como se llama XD)

nota: esto se basa en una de las ovas en las que Kaoru y Kenshin tienen un hijo llamado Kenji pero la historia es mia.

****

Mini Kenshin (x3)

Eran una de esas mananas frias en las que a la gente les gusta el calor de las tibias sabanas y el confortable tatami, Kenshin y Kaoru eran una de esas personas, abarazados muy comodos luego de una noche en las que las parejas casadas gustan de hacer sus "jueguitos amorosos", ambos se sienten, plenos, completos, se sienten...uno...y mas ahora cuando hay una personita creciendo dentro del vientre de su madre producto de su mas sincero amor...

-!aah!, Kenshin te amo-susurra Kaoru entre sueños sobre el pecho del ya no tan joven samurai pelirrojo aferrandose a el, empezando a abrir los ojos y ver a ese hermoso hombre durmiendo-Kenshin...-volvio a susurrar ahora despierta.

-Kaoru...yo...me siento mal, tengo que ir al baño-hizo una mueca de disgusto aun entre sueños el pelirrojo pero al sentir un pellizco en su mejilla despierta-Kaoru por que hiciste eso?, estaba soñando bonito-comento el chico con cascaditas en los ojos ( T.T).

-Eso fue por tarado. Himura-le reprocho la pelinegra y de inmediato sintio como su prominente vientre era acariciado por unas manos grandes, sonrio tiernamente al ver a Kenshin tratando de sentir al bebe.

-sabes Kaoru no se como me permites hacerte "eso" cuando estas tan delicada-le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tierna.

-Kenshin le pregunte a muchos doctores y todos ellos me confirmaron **que no hacia nada malo** al contrario que era saludable para el feto el que la pareja experimente una vida sexual activa durante el embarazo -explico muy sabelotodo la joven pero con las mejillas encendidas, cosa que el espadachin noto, encarando una sonrisa burlona.(esa informacion es verdadera, lo lei en una revista XD)

-yo diria que te lo inventaste tu para que lo hagamos mas seguido, eres una pervertida-le dijo el chico.

ella se tomo ambas mejillas y empezo a balbucear disparates hasta que sintio algo moverse debajo de su sabana y lo mismo sintio el hombre.

la chica se asusto al sentir aquello y levanto la sabana encontrandose nada mas y nada menos que un monton de cabellos de colo rojo y rostro infantil.

-te voy a matar sumurai malvado...KENJI ESPECIAL !-vocifero espantando a sus padres.

-con que...era el-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisita tonta

-!CUANTAS VECES...LE HE DICHO QUE NO SE CUELE A DORMIR CON NOSOTROS Y MENOS CUANDO HEMOS ESTADO...!-iba a proseguir pero la mirada pervertida de Kenshin y el ver al nino despertandose...se callo.

-mama!-fue a abrazar a la aludida mientras esta le sonreia nerviosamente

-mi chiquito, no te me abalances asi porque le hace daño a tu hermano-le advirtio la pelinegra.

-ah! si lo siento mucho, mami-se excuso y empezo a sentir el vientre de su madre con sus manitas sonriendo al percibir las patadas de la criatura.

-y ¿no me vas a saludar?-le pregunto con fingida tristeza su progenitor poniendose en una esquina de la habitacion a la pequeña copia de el mismo.

-papi!-lo abrazo mientras el le dedicaba grandes sonrisas y pequeñas caricias paternales que solo el a salud regalarles.

****

luego de eso la joven familia se centro en el comedor a degustar sus primeros alimentos del dia, todos cocinados por Kenshin pues como confidencia entre hijo y padre ambos habian concordado en que la joven no cocinaba muy bien que digamos y para aprovechar se tomaron el embarazo para que Kaoru descansara y no tuviera que cocinar (salvacion para los estomagos de Kenshin y Kenji).

-siempre has sabido cocinar muy bien-comento la chica al tiempo que se llevaba una porcion de arroz a la boca, esta tenia un monton de platos debido a sus antojos matutinos cosa que hacia mas canson la preparacion del desayuno pero por suerte tenia a su version mini de el para ayudarlo.

-¿sabes? yo cuidare muy bien del bebe, mami, no dejare que nada le pase-comento el niño con ojos soñadores y pose heroica.

-supongo que si-dijo la joven riendose.

-al parecer el sera mi respaldo en el dia-dijo el pelirrojo sonriente ante la idea.

****

Kaoru iba a comprar algunos alimentos que le hacian falta en el mercado, a veces se le hacia un poco engorroso pues estaba avanzada con ocho meses y su vientre le pesaba mucho por suerte tenia a Kenji el cual desde aquella conversacion sobre el bebe se habia vuelto bastante sobreprotector ya tenia a un exagerado no necesitaba uno mas

este miraba a todos con cara sospechosa y les mostraba su pequeña espada de madera misma que la habia echo su padre algun tiempo atras.

-Kenji!, no mires asi a las damas,respeta a tus mayores-volvio a regañar la mujer a su hijo

-quitate niño!-vocifero un delincuente que acababa de hacer un asalto a un restaurante en la pequeña villa samurai pero en cuanto el pequeño cayo un gran !PAPA! se oyo a lo lejos dejando a un confundido vagabundo quien luego empezo a molestarlos para quitarles su dinero ERROR pues como rafaga de viento Kenshin Himura aparecio con su espada y dijo:

-no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi familia-amenazo realmente enfadado,no basto para que el hombre se fuera corriendo de solo verle el rostro al pelirrojo mientras una Kaoru y un Kenji llorosos se acercaban realmente asustados por los sucedisdos.

-siempre seras mi respaldo para proteger a tu madre, siempre, mini Kenshin...

****

**espero que les haya gustado sino me preparo para los abucheos, esto fue solo una idea repentina que me paso al ver amis primitos bebes.**


End file.
